mutual respect, mutual feeling
by Filatipphia
Summary: Dan bagian paling mengenaskannya adalah, ketika ia sudah bukan bagian dari tim, namun perasaannya pada pemuda itu masih belum tersampaikan.


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Terushima Yuuji x Misaki Hana | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a bit OOC maybe?**

* * *

Coba kalian bayangkan harus melihat laki-laki yang kalian suka selalu menggoda dan tebar pesona kepada perempuan lain? Sudah malah ketika ia akhirnya menimbulkan masalah karena sifat _playboy_nya itu, maka dirimu lah yang harus meminta maaf kepada korbannya.

Itulah yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Hana Misaki. Gadis bersurai coklat itu selalu saja membatin diam-diam. Sedikit _stress,_ sisanya sakit hati.

Tak terhitung berapa kali dirinya harus membungkuk dan mengucapkan_ "Sumimasen_," atau "_Gomennasai," _karena keributan yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu.

Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kapten klub voli Johzenji. Terushima Yuuji memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat masalah.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan _earrings_ itu memang jagonya bikin kepala Hana pening. Kalau tidak memaksa minta nomor kepada gadis-gadis di dalam sekolah hingga membuatnya selalu telat datang untuk berlatih di _gymnasium_, pasti ketika latih tanding dengan sekolah lain,_ focus_ Terushima juga akan ter_distract_ karena atensinya teralihkan demi mencari-cari target yang baru.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika seleksi untuk interhigh telah dimulai. Pasti Terushima akan dengan senang hati menyapa perempuan yang lewat, atau bahkan dengan persisten menggoda manajer tim dari sekolah lain.

Terutama saat bertanding dengan Karasuno. Laki-laki itu membuat onar dengan menggoda salah satu manajer mereka yang seangkatan dengan Hana, memaksa untuk meminta nomor teleponnya.

Kiyoko Shimizu, namanya. Hana masih ingat betul. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

Gadis yang mengenakan kaca mata dengan surai hitam itu begitu cantik dan mempesona. Perangainya yang kalem memang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh hati. Hal yang wajar apabila Terushima kemudian mengincar Kiyoko.

Dan bodohnya, mereka nyaris saja bertengkar dengan anggota Karasuno kalau-kalau Hana tidak dengan sigap melerai dan meminta maaf.

Ah, Hana selalu berharap kebodohan Terushima bisa berkurang sedikit saja. Karena sejujurnya, ia lama-lama penat kalau terus menerus seperti ini.

Padahal dirinya sudah kelas tiga. Teman-temannya yang lain bahkan mantan kapten yang seangkatan dengannya, juga sudah _retire_ terlebih dahulu. Namun, Hana memilih untuk bertahan.

Karena ia tahu tim ini benar-benar susah untuk diatur. Ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Ruka sendirian saat gadis itu masih baru, sedangkan dirinya yang sudah lama berada dalam tim pun masih merasa kewalahan.

Namun hasilnya, sedikitpun, Hana tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia senang karena keputusannya kali ini tepat. Meskipun pada akhirnya Johzenji kalah dari Karasuno, namun perubahan yang cukup besar pada tim, serta perubahan pada dirinya yang mulai berani membuka diri, membuatnya merasa lega.

Meski ia agaknya sedih juga, sebab setelah interhigh berakhir, maka berakhir pula waktunya berada dalam klub ini. Karena ini adalah saat baginya untuk ikut menyusul _retire_ seperti kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Dan bagian paling mengenaskannya adalah, ketika ia sudah bukan bagian dari tim, namun perasaannya pada pemuda itu masih belum tersampaikan.

Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa sepertinya Terushima tak menyimpan ketertarikan apapun padanya.

(Padahal, Hana hanya lupa. Bahwa ketika pertandingan terakhir mereka di interhigh, Terushima merona melihat senyumannya.)

* * *

Terushima Yuuji mengusap peluh yang berada di dahinya menggunakan kaus putih polos yang sedang ia kenakan. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram bagian kerah lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah.

Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Sebab entah mengapa ia tidak merasa bersemangat.

_Gymnasium_ sekarang terlihat begitu sepi. Mungkin karena anak-anak kelas tiga sudah betul-betul keluar dari aktivitas klub, dan belum adanya pengganti murid baru karena semester selanjutnya belum dimulai.

Pandangannya seketika beralih ke arah pintu yang berderit terbuka. Sesosok gadis dengan surai coklat terlihat berdiri di sana sembari membawa selembar kertas di tangannya.

Ah, itu mantan manajer timnya. Cengiran segera terbit di wajah Terushima. Lantas ia dan seluruh anggota yang lain seketika menyapa perempuan itu, "Hana-_san_!"

Kedua tangannya melambai.

Yang dipanggil tersenyum_, "Otsukare-sama,_" kemudian langkah-langkah kecil membawanya menuju manajer timnya saat ini.

"Ruka-_chan_, ini data inventaris klub voli. Maaf aku lupa memberikannya padamu," Hana berujar sembari menyodorkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, _ha'i,_" Ruka mengangguk lantas menerima benda itu.

Terushima bisa mendengar jelas percakapan kedua gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya tak bisa beralih dari memperhatikan perbincangan mereka.

Netranya memandang mantan manajer yang merupakan _senpai_nya dalam-dalam. Perasaannya saja atau memang gadis itu bertambah manis dan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa? Padahal ini baru satu bulan setelah ia keluar dari klub.

Ah. Terushima menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mulai fokus untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Kala kegiatan hari ini telah usai, laki-laki itu menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati sang mantan manajer ternyata masih berada di pinggir lapangan. Lalu ia kembali memastikan apakah anggota lain sedang sibuk. Dan ketika sadar bahwa Futamata dan Bobata sudah terlebih dahulu ke ruang ganti, Terushima sedikit merasa lega.

Laki-laki itu meyakinkan diri. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus, dan mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuknya.

Dengan langkah mantap, ia pun berjalan ke arah Hana. Ketika sudah berdiri di hadapannya, raut wajah perempuan itu nampak bingung.

"Hana-_san, _bisa kita pulang bersama? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan," Terushima berkata lantang.

"Ah?" Hana mengerjap, "Hmm, baiklah," gadis itu mengangguk.

Meski dalam batinnya ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ingin pemuda itu bicarakan? Apakah tentang klub? Tetapi dirinya kan bukan manajer lagi. Bukankah seharusnya jika memang ingin berbincang soal masalah klub, Terushima mengajak Ruka dan anggota lainnya?

Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Walau penasaran, tapi ia merasa senang. Sehingga ia menelan bulat-bulat rasa ingin tahunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku tunggu di gerbang," pemuda itu berucap sebelum kemudian langsung berjalan menjauh. Hana tidak dapat bereaksi apapun selain mengangguk.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang mereka sudah berlalu cukup lama. Ini telah mencapai setengah jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya, namun Terushima masih terdiam.

Tumben sekali, mengingat tabiat lelaki itu yang biasanya selalu ribut. Hana mengangkat alis, namun pandangannya seketika berubah menjadi cerah kala melihat toko kue langganannya.

"Terushima, aku ingin mampir ke sana dulu," gadis itu berucap ragu-ragu takut si pemuda tak mau menunggunya dan pulang duluan, padahal mereka berbincang saja belum.

Namun biar bagaimana pun, Hana memang selalu singgah kemari setiap pulang sekolah. Sebab di toko ini, terdapat _baby castella_ kesukaannya dengan rasa yang sangat nikmat.

Terushima, yang sedari tadi tenggelam sendiri dalam lamunannya. Dikarenakan bingung harus memulai obrolan dari mana, kini cukup terperanjat mendengar perkataan Hana.

"Oh, eh, ya, tentu saja!" Laki-laki itu menjawab gugup.

Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka berdua untuk pulang bersama. Dan mengingat saat menjadi manajer tim, ia tak sering berinteraksi dengan gadis itu sebab Hana dulu memang seringnya diam. Hingga mau tak mau, jantung Terushima serasa berdebar. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Mau menunggu di sini, atau ikut ke dalam?" Hana kembali bertanya.

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan, "Sepertinya aku juga ingin melihat-lihat," jawabnya.

Dan denting lonceng yang berbunyi kala Hana membuka pintu, menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

Aroma vanila bercampur kopi dan harum khas kue dengan semerbak memasuki indra penciuman. Palet gadis bersurai coklat berbinar-binar memandang isi di dalamnya, lantas segera menuju etalase untuk memilih apa yang akan ia beli, walaupun sudah pasti pilihannya adalah _baby castella_.

"Terushima, mau coba?" Gadis itu menawarkan.

"Ah, apa tidak ada _wiener pan_?" Terushima bertanya polos bercampur bodoh.

Hana Misaki melihat-lihat sejenak, "Sepertinya tak ada," ia terkekeh kecil, "Tapi makanan favoritku ini juga tak kalah enaknya."

Terushima tertegun sejenak, ia menelan ludah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Hana tertawa. Wajahnya nampak begitu imut sehingga membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandang.

"Jadi?"

"Oh?" Pemuda dengan _earrings_ tersadar, "Boleh, deh," jawabnya lugu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin_ baby castella _sepuluh buah," ujar Hana kepada pelayan toko.

"Se-sepuluh?" Lelaki itu terkejut.

"Yah, karena ini _baby_, kau tahu. Bentuknya sangat mungil, makan satu-dua biji tidak mengenyangkan."

_"Ara, sou_," Terushima mengangguk.

Lalu ketika kue spons itu telah terbungkus apik, mereka kemudian keluar.

Hana memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di bangku taman tak jauh dari sana. Terushima hanya menurut mengikuti langkah riang si gadis.

Saat jemari lentik perempuan bersurai itu mulai membuka kemasan, aroma nikmat menguar. Membuat mau tak mau Terushima merasa tergugah.

"Baunya harum," pemuda itu berkomentar.

Hana tersenyum, "Cobalah," ia mengulurkan bingkisan di tangannya yang menampilkan kue bulat-bulat kecil itu.

Terushima menerima. Satu gigitan masuk ke mulutnya, sebelum mengunyah dengan lembut.

Netranya melebar, "Ah," ia lantas menggigit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana?" Hana penasaran akan pendapat pemuda itu.

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ menyelesaikan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berucap, "Ternyata enak."

"Nah, kan!" Hana berseru senang.

"Tapi _wiener pan_ lebih enak," Terushima berkata lagi.

Gadis bersurai coklat memukul pelan lengan si pemuda. Bibirnya menggerutu, "Padahal sudah makan_ baby castella_ sampai habis."

"Haha," kapten tim voli Johzenji itu tertawa, "Bukannya Hana-_san_ yang menghabiskannya? Aku hanya mencicipi satu, loh."

Yang diajak bicara membuang muka, wajahnya memerah padam, "Hngg... ya, karena itu memang enak!"

Terushima kembali terkikik. Tak menyangka mantan manajer itu bisa menghabiskan sembilan sisanya. Hana pasti benar-benar menyukai_ baby castella_ itu.

Saat melihat langit mulai menggelap, pemuda itu kemudian teringat tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, Hana-_san_, ngomong-ngomong soal hal yang ingin kubicarakan sebelumnya," Terushima berkata menggantung.

Hana menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu dengan perlahan, meski rona di pipinya belum menghilang, "Ah iya? Apa itu? Apakah di klub sedang ada masalah yang tak bisa diceritakan pada anggota lain?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, tatapannya kali ini serius. Roman wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi konyol dan _fuckboy_nya yang biasa.

Hal itu membuat Hana makin penasaran. Ditambah jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih cepat.

"Yah, kukira karena Hana_-san_ sekarang sudah tidak menjadi anggota klub lagi sehingga kita jarang bertemu, ditambah kau telah kelas tiga dan akan lulus, rasanya aku harus mengatakan ini."

"Mengatakan apa, sih? Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan kalau bicara," lama-lama Hana merasa kesal karena ucapan pemuda itu tak selesai-selesai.

Terushima menghela napas sejenak, mencoba meyakinkan diri, "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu," ia berkata dengan mantap.

"Hah?" Hana gelagapan. Tak menyangka hal itu yang akan diucapkan oleh Terushima. Pipinya kembali memerah dengan hebat, plus rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menghinggapi perutnya.

Sepertinya Hana harus menyiram diri dengan air agar ia sadar bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Tetapi melihat tak ada reaksi lanjutan dari pemuda itu, Hana meneguk ludah. Kemudian, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kau ini konyol seperti biasa."

Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa lucu akan pernyataan Terushima. Lagipula, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, bukan?

Masa iya perasaannya terbalas, sih? Itu tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tidak ada probabilitas dalam hal ini.

Terushima masih diam. Palet pemuda itu dengan lurus memandang ke dalam netra Hana. Membuat si perempuan kembali meneguk ludah. Apakah pemuda itu serius atau hanya bercanda?

"Terushima, kali ini kau tidak lucu," Hana bangkit dari duduknya. Sejenak, ia tatap langit yang mulai menggelap, "Kurasa aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan kekar mencekal pergelangannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda," pemuda itu berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Hana, wajahnya dengan lembut menatap gadis itu, "Aku sedang serius."

"Terushima, aku ingin pulang," Hana mencoba berontak, mati-matian ingin melepaskan cekalan pada tangannya, "Sudah kubilang ini tidak lucu."

Si pemuda menggeleng sembari makin mengeratkan genggamannya, "Tidak sebelum kau membalas pernyataanku."

Biarlah ia sedikit memaksa kali ini. Sebab Terushima takut waktu mereka bersama akan habis. Sebab, pemuda itu khawatir tak akan ada kesempatan-kesempatan berikutnya.

Tapi Hana tak ingin berharap lebih. Ia juga tak mau dipermainkan seperti ini. Dan ucapan pemuda itu membuat hatinya menginginkan Terushima sepenuhnya. Itu tidak sehat bagi mentalnya.

Tetes-tetes_ liquid_ bening mulai meluncur dari netranya. Air matanya mengalir dari pipi hingga ke dagu, lalu sebuah isakan terdengar.

_"Hiks_."

"Eh?" Terushima terperanjat, kaget akan reaksi gadis itu yang menangis. Tanpa sadar genggamannya terlepas.

"Hana-_san_?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat makhluk hawa menangis. Sebab tak peduli berapa banyak gadis yang ia goda, tidak pernah ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah meneteskan air mata. Kebanyakan dari mereka malah merasa senang. Sehingga laki-laki itu nampak bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau _hiks_ bahkan tak pernah memperhatikanku tapi tiba-tiba bilang suka. Jangan buat aku berharap!" Gadis itu memekik dalam tangisnya.

Dengan pelan, Terushima memegang bahu Hana. Ia mengarahkan gadis itu untuk menghadapnya, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," balasnya lembut.

"Tid-_hiks_-ak, kau hanya peduli pada gadis-gadis cantik di luaran sana," Hana membuang muka.

"Kau juga cantik, Hana-_san_."

"Tapi kau tak peduli padaku!"

"Aku peduli," Terushima menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku peduli padamu."

Hana memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan terluka, "Tapi kau tak pernah mengejarku. Kau tak pernah melirikku. Kau tak pernah _menggodaku_. Padahal aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama..." suara gadis itu parau terdengar.

Netra Terushima melebar dalam keterkejutan. Apakah ini adalah buah dari sikapnya selama ini yang tak berani untuk memperjuangkan gadis itu sehingga Hana merasa begini?

Ia bahkan tak bisa menyalahkan Hana yang terluka. Karena memang sikapnya yang brengsek dan sering dengan mudah merayu gadis-gadis di luaran sana. Namun bukan berarti Terushima tidak pernah memperhatikan Hana.

Sejak kata-kata mantan manajer itu memotivasi dirinya di pertandingan lalu, pandangan Terushima mulai berubah. Ia tak bisa hanya menganggap Hana sebagai manajer_, senpa_i atau perempuan yang menyebalkan lagi.

Sayangnya Terushima hanya memilh diam dan melihat dari kejauhan. Sebab ia tak ingin gadis itu merasa risih akan kehadiran dirinya. Akan tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan menimbulkan sebuah kesalah pahaman. Pun, lebih mengejutkannya lagi, adalah pernyataan gadis itu yang juga memendam rasa padanya.

Pemuda blonde lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia berpikir sejenak kiranya apa yang harus dilakukan atau ia katakan untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

Meski demikian, kala sibuk menimbang-nimbang, wajah Terushima merona merah saat menyadari bahwa Hana juga berkata _suka_, "A-aku tak pernah menggodamu karena aku menghormatimu," ia menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Huh?" Alis Hana terangkat. Tangisannya kini sudah reda, meski ia tahu mukanya sangat berantakan saat ini. Suaranya juga serak sebab tadi menangis terisak-isak.

Menghormati? Menghormati bagaimana maksudnya? Apakah menghormati karena ia senior di kelas tiga, sedangkan pemuda itu masih kelas dua?

Tetapi, Terushima kan waktu itu pernah merayu Kiyoko yang seangkatan dengannya. Sedangkan pada Hana, lelaki itu tak pernah. Ah, segala pemikiran ini malah makin membuat Hana merasa semakin negatif.

Meski ia sering disebut bodoh, tetapi jangan remehkan insting Terushima sebagai laki-laki. Apalagi ia sempat menjadi _ekhem, player _yang sudah menangani beragam jenis sifat-sifat gadis yang berbeda. Walau baru kali ini Terushima serius dengan hal itu.

Maka, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hana, pemuda bersurai blonde lantas mengulurkan sebelah telapak lebarnya demi menyentuh pipi mantan manajer timnya. Diusapnya pelan jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering, lalu ia tatap netra coklat gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Hana tak menolak. Ia hanya diam membiarkan jari jemari lelaki itu bermain di wajahnya. Meski wajahnya yang sudah padam kini makin bertambah merah.

Terushima menggeleng perlahan lantas berucap dengan lembut, "Aku menghormatimu sebagai perempuan," ujarnya menjelaskan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan agar bisa meyakinkan Hana. Namun ia berusaha.

"Aku tak pernah merayumu atau menggodamu karena aku menghormatimu sebagai perempuan. Dan sebagai orang yang aku suka," lelaki itu memejamkan netra sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali, "Maka aku tak ingin bermain-main denganmu seperti aku bermain-main dengan gadis lain."

* * *

**Fin**.

* * *

A/N: "_**He has mutual respect for her**_." -Haikyuu! Wiki.

Karena kalimat ini, jadi kepikiran buat nulis fanfic tentang mereka. Padahal Hana gak kalah manisnya, bahkan sampe bikin satu tim melongo sambil blushing pas ngeliat doi senyum di akhir pertandingan ngelawan Karasuno. Tapi kookkk, dia malah gapernah digodain sama Terushima ya? Aku wondering keras. Wwwww yaudah aja aku bikin cerita ini, alasannya ya karena Terushima menghormati dan respect ke Hana hehe, padahal mah sebenernya naksir. Emang aku mah pinternya kalo soal ngehalu doang lol:( Btw keknya aku salah penjabaran deh soalnya ternyata baby castella tuh street food ya di japan? Sebenernya mau aku revisi tapi tak ada waktu heu jadi yaudah maafkan ;;;;;; ini ngembang bangetsi anyway ya ampun padahal rencananya aku cuma mau bikin ficlet yang gak sampe 1k words hhhh ini juga plotnya rush banget haduh semoga ada yang baca aja deh ya:( pokoknya aku ngeship mereka. titik. yuk ramaikan kapal ini bersama-sama:"(((( /lalu ditimpuk karena kebanyakan bacot/


End file.
